


Feeling A Little Alone

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [38]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay's having trouble adjusting to Flack not being a cop anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling A Little Alone

It was her first day back at work after he left. Looking up and seeing another detective in his place hurt. She knew this was what he wanted, that he couldn't handle being a cop anymore, but still.

Having to work with his replacement hit her a lot harder than she'd thought. Detective Angell was nice, and she really was a good cop, but she _wasn't_ Flack. The ease and familiarity she had with Flack just wasn't there with this new detective. Maybe over time it would show up, but...

She sighed and tried to go back to her work. She knew she wasn't alone in feeling the way she did, but even that knowledge didn't make it any easier. What surprised her most was the feeling she had of being left behind. She knew it had been her choice to stay a cop, just as much as it had been his not to be. She understood that, logically, but emotionally she felt sort of abandoned.

She pushed the paperwork aside and picked up the phone. If Mac caught her making a personal call, he could just deal with it. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate until she made the call, anyway.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

She looked at her watch. It was only noon; he'd probably decided to sleep in. God knew she wanted to, but work needed to be done. "I woke you up, didn't I? Don, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lindsay. Honest."

"I just...I'm having a lot more trouble dealing with you not being here than I thought I would."

"I figured you would. When you got up this morning to head into work I almost got up with you. It took me a minute to remember that I'm currently unemployed for the moment."

"Are you still going to call about that consulting job?"

"Actually, I'm going in to talk to them in...four hours."

"Really?"

"I'd thought I'd surprise you with the news at dinner."

"I don't even know if I'm going to be able to make it."

"Oh." _Now_ she felt really bad. They'd made plans and it looked like she was going to have to bail. It had been one thing when they'd both been cops, but it was different now. Everything was different now. She got the lost feeling in her gut, like she was being left behind or something.

She took a deep breath. "Don--"

"It's okay. Honest." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to have to get used to it anyway."

"I just don't want it to be a thing we have to get used to."

"But we do. It's how things are going to go now. Doesn't mean we can't still make things good."

She smiled. "Why is it you almost always know what to say?"

"Call it a gift." He paused for a minute. "If I can't get you for an early dinner, how about lunch?"

"If you can wait an hour, that'd be great." She looked through the glass walls and saw Angell coming towards her. "Or not..."

She cupped her hand over the receiver as Angell popped her head in. "We got the name of the suspect. Want to come get him with me?" Lindsay wavered for a moment, and Angell seemed to pick up on it. "Never mind. I'll go drag Hawkes along with me."

She smiled warmly at the new detective. "Thanks."

"No problem." Angell smiled back at her and left, leaving Lindsay to go back to her conversation. "Lunch in an hour sounds great, Don."

"I'll meet you at the labs. You have your jacket?"

"Even when I grab a cab to work I always bring it. You know that." She glanced over at the motorcycle jacket hanging up on a coat rack in the office. 

"Just checking. Meet me out front, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." She hung up then; she didn't need a reply or anything like that, didn't need an endearment; as she leaned back in her chair for a moment, she realized everything really would work out just fine between them.


End file.
